The present invention relates generally to electronic stethoscopes and, more particularly, to a wireless electronic stethoscope transmitter which is included within a stethoscope pickup head.
The stethoscope has been an important medical instrument for many years and its continuing importance to the medical profession is apparent from its commonplace appearance around medical facilities. While less visible to the layman, the stethoscope is vital to the functioning of the modern operating theater since an anesthetist must often rely on auditory monitoring of a patient due to the visual obstructions caused by sterile drapes, equipment and other attending medical personnel. Auditory monitoring is performed by a sound pickup placed on the chest wall (precordial) or placed in the esophagus (esophageal) directly behind the trachea.
Of course the stethoscope has been improved over the years and many variations have been provided. For example, in the most common form of stethoscope, body sounds are transmitted through a hollow tube to the ears of treating personnel. Such instruments create clear problems, particularly within an operating theater, since the direct physical connection between the patient and treating personnel severely limits the mobility of the treating personnel. In the case of an anesthetist, such mobility is crucial to permit performance of this vital function.
To overcome movement restriction problems of the standard stethoscope, various electronic stethoscopes have been developed. In these instruments, the bodily sounds received by the stethoscope are converted into electrical signals which are then transmitted to a receiver where the signals are demodulated and monitored either directly by medical personnel or by means of electronic equipment designed to generate alarms in response to defined criteria, such as heart or breath rate. Unfortunately, currently available electronic stethoscopes are constructed as sensor units which are in turn connected to separate transmitters. The available sensor/transmitter arrangements are bulky, cumbersome, occupy valuable space which may be needed by assisting medical personnel, and may be difficult to connect and/or use. Additionally, the transmitters are sufficiently expensive that they preferably are not used as "throw-away" or disposable units but must be cleaned and sterilized for subsequent use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a self-contained stethoscope transmitter which occupies substantially no more space that existing pickup heads and does not require a separate transmitter or any interconnection to a separate transmitter. Such a self-contained stethoscope transmitter would preferably be sufficiently sturdy that it could be used over a substantial period of time, yet be constructed of inexpensive materials such that its cost would permit "throw-away" or disposable use of the transmitters if desireable or expedient, as in an operating theater.